A New Man
by Spike is the BIG BAD
Summary: AU All human. William Giles is in love with Buffy, the most popular girl in Sunnydale high, even while her boyfriend is the bane of his existence. Angel, his older half-brother comes from England to visit, can he help up his little brother's cool? Can William change to win the girl? Does she want him to? Am I posing too many questions?


William Giles stood beside his two of his best friends, rhapsodizing over the elegance of Elizabeth Barrett Browning and her "Sonnets from the Portuguese".

"You can feel her love for Robert. I can't imagine having the ability to convey such depth of emotion through the manipulation of words."

"Will," Xander groaned, "please no more. We get it, poetry good, love good, envy good. Can we talk about things that really matter? Like what are we doing this summer?"

Willow whimpered. "I don't like that subject. I'm going to stupid Egypt with my parents for six stupid weeks."

"Wils we all know you're excited. No need to fake upset for your lifeless friends. Will and I can have all kinds of crazy fun without you. I'm thinking The Bronze and Mexican soap operas."

William chuckled and shook his head. "I still might visit my grandparents in England, mate. I think you'll have to con someone else into translating Spanish for you."

Harmony's shrill laugh herald the arrival of Buffy and her Buffiettes. Cordelia knocked into his shoulder as she passed and his stomach sank when he heard her whip around to face him.

"Watch where you're going, four eyes."

William nodded, only glancing up for a moment. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"As unpleasant as always, Queen C," Xander greeted.

"As pathetic as always, Loser Boy."

"Cordy," Buffy chastised, "behave. Bitchy cheerleaders are so last gen."

William smiled tentatively at the occasionally kind blonde. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled back.

"Making eyes at my girl, Giles?" Riley Finn, resident all star quarterback, and Sunnydale High's biggest prick draped his arm around Buffy. "Should I worry? You aren't secretly into skinny bookworms, are you babe?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Leave him alone, Ri. Come on, we have third period."

William sighed as the "cool" group headed off to class. "Why dad brought me to bloody America," he grumbled, "I'll never know."

"He brought you here to meet us of course. We brighten your day and light up your life, man." Xander slugged him playfully in the shoulder. "Buck up, after high school your British ways and book learnings will make you a lady killer."

"Sure. Because women fancy skinny bookworms."

Willow patted his arm. "Not all women are shallow Buffys and Cordelias. You're handsome, you'll get a girl who likes you for you."

"If you insist." William stared longingly after the object of his misplaced affection. "Still…"

XxXxXx

Summer heat pressed heavily on William as he jogged the school track. His mind jumbled through the events that led him to the catharsis of running. His jaw clenched and ached, and his legs pumped harder as he dwelled on the moment Riley's fist connected with his cheek. The moment he fell to the floor in full view of his fellow students, and the laughter that chased after him in the back of his mind.

 _Earlier_

William jumped when a gentle hand lingered on his shoulder. He turned to face the owner and his throat closed up on his heart. "B- Buffy," he murmured. "Hi."

"Hey, William right?" She smiled at his nod. "I'm kinda in a tight spot, I heard you were the guy to see."

He swallow hard against his nerves and _hmmed_.

"I'm not doing great in English, and you know what a hard ass Miss Henderson is, I sort of need a tutor apparently. And summer classes."

"Oh, well of course I'd be happy to help. I wasn't … I mean I don't… I have plenty of time this summer for you… that is to help you! I will stop talking now."

She giggled. "Thanks. So wheres and whens are in order."

"We could, well the Espresso Pump is a good place to study."

"Seems legit. How about Friday?"

"I have no plans Friday. That would be wonderful."

Buffy stuck out her hand for a shake and his gentle grip lingered too long to be friendly. His shy eyes held hers and a _zing_ coursed through them.

"Giles," Riley's voice snapped, "what are you doing with my girl?"

"N- nothing. I just, I'm going to tutor her."

"Yeah. Right. Hey Buff, Cordy wants you. She's in the gym."

She nodded. "Bye William, I'll see you Friday."

Riley watched her until she turned the corner. As soon as she left his sight he moved faster than William could react and pinned the smaller man to the wall, snarling inches from his face.

"If you even dream about touching her I will make your life a living hell."

William shook his head. "No. I wouldn't-"

Riley reared him forward and slammed him back against the wall. "I thought it was funny at first, your crush. Now you're wheedling your way into her life and it's not so funny. I will beat you down if you try something."

William struggled in the football players grasp, snapping under his anger. "I'm sick of you pushing me around. I won't try anything with her, but not because of you. I respect her. You bloody well get your big ape hands off of me!"

Riley spun him away from the wall. "Sure." His fist connected with William's jaw.

The young Brit collapsed, the bitter twang of blood on his tongue. The roar of jeers and laughter twisted his insides.

"There you go, Giles. My hands are off you." Riley took a knee and whispered into his ear, "Think that hurts? Touch my girl, tutor her, _look_ at her and I _will_ put you down."

William watched Riley walk away. Before he lost sight of the brute he saw Buffy appear and Riley take her hand and lead her away.

 _Present_

William slowed and stopped. He put his hands on his knees puffing.

"You look pretty upset, little brother."

William's head snapped up and he smiled. "Angel!" He wrapped one arm around his older half-brother. "I didn't know you were in the States. When did you get here?"

"Today. Dad knows. I wanted to surprise you." Angel touched his brother's chin and turned his head. "What the hell? Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing."

"No it isn't. Tell me what happened."


End file.
